Awakened
by BeastInMyHeart
Summary: For six years, Karma has been living with regret and heartache from a choice she made when she was seventeen. When someone from her past mysteriously reappears, Karma's world is completely turned around.
1. Chapter 1

She was in a dark hole. Remorse gnawed at her insides relentlessly as pain swallowed her heart and soul. Sorrow overtook her mind, pulling her into the deep, dark hole of depression. Six years have passed with the constant and endless disturbed emotions that were sucking the life out of her.

Her mind was always full of questions, scenarios, and most often innumerable wishes of returning back to the past, giving her the chance to change everything, so she wouldn't feel worthless or helpless. But, she can't change anything. Fate was the only thing she really believed in and the only thing that brought her more pain.

The one true light in her being was her five-year-old daughter. Though the child was a reminder of her mistake, she didn't let that effect the emotions towards her kin. She absolutely loved her daughter. The ring on her finger created a pressure that made her strive to be the perfect wife and mother, she was done thinking about herself.

Marriage wasn't something she was holding onto though, it was hard being with the father of her child as it prompted the guilt to rise further within her. She often blamed him for her loss, but knew it was her sole decision that made the clogs of chosen fate begin to crank. He was just the option that she chose that day.

With the anniversary just a day away, Karma had an extremely hard time controlling her haunting nightmares that startled her from her slumber. With bags under her eyes, a yawn of exhaustion, and fatigue evilly wrapping around her muscles, she pushed her husband's arm off of her. She found it amusing how they fell asleep far way from each other, but he always ended up holding her in the night.

She sat on the edge of her bed, her alarm clock mockingly glared at her in red, 4:05 after midnight. She rose to her wary feet and shuffled into the hallway while running her fingers through her hair.

Her tracks stopped at the sight of her daughters bedroom door cracked open. She ran her fingers lightly over her daughter's name that was printed on the white door before peering in, checking on her child.

Karma moved slowly to the kitchen, it was so routine to her as she grabbed a glass of water and walked out to her porch, taking a seat in the wooden rocking chair that creaked under the weight. She curled her feet underneath herself and gazed out to the horizon, waiting patiently for the sun to rise.

Six years ago, Karma loved the silence. It was therapeutically relaxing for her to hear the emptiness in the world. But, now she has a desire to fixate on any sound around her, for the silence brought her uneasiness. Her mind wickedly takes advantage of the quiet, forcing her to think, to remember.

Her eyes shifted around and landed on a couple of birds in a tree, the chirping songs were something for her to focus on in an attempt to clear her mind.

"Karma." The unsuspecting voice frighten her, she looked over her shoulder. Her husband stood in the threshold of the glass door. As she examined his face, she could see that he wanted to talk about something that was bothering his mind.

"What are you doing up, Liam?" She questioned trying not to sound frustrated that he was invading her routine. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and took a seat to the auburn's right.

"You're not happy." He started with downcast eyes. "I'm not happy. We've never been happy together, and I know it's because of her…" He trailed with a gulp, he was trending in dangerous waters for bring 'her' up in a conversation.

"What are you trying to say?" Karma asked calmly, she knew what he wanted, she was having déjà vu of this conversation. It was the same one from last year.

"You know what I'm trying to say. It would be better for both of us."

"It won't be better for Charlotte. We have to think about her too, not just ourselves."

"I know, but this is not healthy. She knows we aren't happy, she asked me why the other day." He sighed while sliding his fingers through his thick brunette hair. "We can't keep doing this to ourselves and her." He hesitated, a gaze of fear was set on Karma. "I'm going to move out today, Shane is going to come over to help me." With that he got up and left before Karma could reply to him.

The day she found out she was pregnant, Liam vowed that he would take care of her and the baby. He emptily promised that they would be a loving family. Since they were forced into marriage from both of their parents, they did the best to be a happy, picture-perfect family. Liam tried his hardest by surprising his wife with flowers once a week after work, taking her on expensive dates, even having his parents babysit while he took her on a romantic honeymoon six months after they've wed.

Karma made the effort to love Liam, to be the perfect wife that she was expected to be. For the first few years she forced herself into the toxic love and marriage, hoping that maybe one day she would wake up and her hurt would be gone, and be able to love him. However, she never woke up without her heart aching, so she stopped trying to love a man that produced guilt every time she looked his way.

She can't blame him for wanting to leave, behind closed doors, they fought constantly. Every fight ended with Karma reminding him that she chose him. She often pushed her regret onto him, blaming him for everything, when it isn't even his fault. It was just easier that way to get the burden off of her.

He would disappear and return in the early hours of the morning, smelling like an other woman and alcohol on his breath. He would plop down into the bed while mumbling incoherent words before drifting to sleep. Karma would lay as still as she could with thoughts filling her mind.

"Mommy." Startled again by a familiar voice from behind her, the redhead turned immediately, Charlotte was standing in the same spot that her father was when he came out.

"Come here, honey." Karma spoke softly while holding out her arms. The girl ran into the protective embrace of her mother, digging her face into her shoulder. "Why are you up so early?"

"You and daddy are up." She mumbled with a yawn following it. She smiled at her daughter and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Do you want to watch the sunrise with me?"

She got a nod in return that was against her shoulder. Karma laid her cheek against the brunette; this was her light. She never held a smile without Charlotte around her. She was the only person that can make her laugh and grin now.

After Karma and Charlotte watched the sunset, she noticed Liam had left as she got her child ready for school, she made them breakfast then got ready for work.

She arrived at work ten minutes early as always, throwing out monotone greetings to her coworkers as she made her way to the back room of the restaurant. Her fingers wrapped around the latch to her locker and braced herself before she opened it.

Karma tortured herself everyday as she lined her locker door with pictures of her best friend that she would never see again. Her dainty finger traced the photos of the blonde with dark green eyes. A flash of happiness in her eyes as she remembered each and every memory that the pictures held.

Her watering eyes tore away as the pain began to bubble in her. She threw her purse into the locker and slammed the door shut. The waitress stalked her way back to the front, grabbing her apron as she did.

"Hey, Kar, how are you doing today?" It was the same question everyday from her friend, Lana. The redhead moved behind the bar and shrugged her shoulders while mumbling an empty 'fine.'

She was grateful for having Lana in her life, the girl with long, jet black hair was her rock. Lana showed up whenever she would have her intense breakdowns that often lasted for over twelve hours. Lana would sit with her the whole time, calling both of them out of work and did anything to get the auburn's mind off of the anguished accident that never left her alone.

"I know tomorrow is the day," Karma looked at her friend, seeing the pity in her eyes. "I got it off, if you need me. We can do something tonight or…" Karma attempted a smile. Lana sighed and glanced down to the glass that she was absentmindedly cleaning with a rag. "I'm just trying to say that I'm here."

"Thank you, Lana."

Lana searched her mind to changed the topic as she served a man that sat down on the barstool in front of her. "How are things with Liam?" She asked while she tore the ticket off of her pad and placed it in the window for the cooks.

"Um, he left."

"What?"

"He is moving out." Karma elaborated.

"Why, what about Charlotte?" Lana was in disbelief, sure she knew very little about their problems, but the thought of them separating never cross her mind. She just thought that they had the same issues as everyone else in a marriage. Karma and Liam are very talented at hiding their troubles.

Karma glanced at a few people that walked in and were seated in her area. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Of course. I will definitely come over tonight." Lana nodded her head before Karma grabbed her pad and pen, making her way over to her costumers.

* * *

The day dragged on for Karma, she blew out a breath of exhaustion when she made her way into the locker room to grab her purse. She pulled out her phone to see a few texts from Liam saying that he would pick up Charlotte from school and that he is all moved out.

Before Karma shut her locker door, she repeated the action from earlier that day and stared at the pictures in her locker. Her fingers tracing the same pattern, unconsciously.

"I'm sorry, Amy." She whispered with tears brimming her eyes. She gently closed the door and wiped away the tears.

"Kar, I'm going to pick up some food and I'll be over as soon as possible." Lana stated when they passed each other while Karma was walking out to leave.

Karma grabbed Lana's hand and turned around. "I'm so lucky to have you as a friend." Lana smiled and pulled the auburn into a hug.

* * *

Karma arrived home to a dreadful silence, she was so use to having her daughter greet her at the door with arms around her legs and a bright smile, but she wasn't there. After no response to the redhead calling her name, Karma sifted through her belongings for her phone. She urgently dialed Liam's number.

"Liam, where is Charlotte?" Karma asked anxiously as soon as she heard the ringing cut out. She relied on the expectation of her daughter's laughter and affection after work, so she could feel the corners of her mouth turn up in a joyful manner. So she can have that warmth flow through her and feel the happiness that fed her heart to keep her going.

"I have her, don't worry." Liam stated calmly with a chuckle at the end of his sentence. "I'm showing her my apartment." This angered Karma, she thought Liam would bring Charlotte straight home after school. "She actually wants to stay here tonight." He paused for a second. "If that is okay with you." Liam couldn't believe that he was asking permission to spend time with his daughter, but he knew the connection Karma shared with her, it was practically the same bond she had with Amy. Charlotte was Karma's everything.

"Of course." Karma heard herself say. "But, could you bring her by so I could see her, I'll pack her bag for the night."

"Sure thing, we will be over in a few." With that Liam hung up.

Karma took a seat on the couch, she mindlessly turned on the television, filling the house with sound. She buried her head into her hands and took a couple deep breathes.

"Tomorrow marks the sixth year anniversary of the tragic day our town lost thirty people in a deadly bus accident." Karma's head snapped up, she quickly grabbed the remote. "To commemorate the ones that were lost, but not forgotten, Hester High-" She turned off the T.V. as they started showing the pictures of the people.

It was too late, her memories took over, pulling her into the darkness. She shook her head, battling with her malicious mind to not drag her down the road of self-loathing. With shaking legs and clenched fist, she sprung from the couch and stormed into the kitchen.

The angel on her shoulder whispering in her ear that she can overcome this, while the devil in her mind persuaded her with delicious words of forgetting.

Karma reached into the cabinet, grabbing the neck of the bottle that was hidden behind the cereal box. With the pop of the cork, her senses were filled with the burning of alcohol. The edge of the bottle resting on her lips as her eyes glanced back up to her daughter's cereal. She closed her eyes and saw Amy, hearing the words the blonde would say if she was there.

'You don't want to do this. Take one more breath to clear your mind.'

Karma filled her lungs with air while she placed the bottle onto the counter. She gripped onto the granite, with white knuckles, she struggled against her mind. She didn't want to travel back down that path ever again. She needed to be there for her daughter.

"Again." The single word made her turn around in fear. Liam and Charlotte stood next to the kitchen island, her husband wore an angered expression while the five-year-old's held confusion. "Char, go get ready. I need to talk to mommy." Liam whispered as he got down to her level. The brunette nodded and ran off down the hall.

"I didn't take a drink." Karma mumbled, while shamefully bowing her head to the ground. Liam didn't say anything, but took three giant strides forward and grabbed the bottle from behind the redhead. He emptied the liquid into the sink.

"Karma, you need to start seeing your therapist again, if you were that close to losing control." Liam spoke calmly with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

After having Charlotte, Karma fell into an even more depression. Drinking to suppress the aching and guilt in her heart. Liam saw her at her worst, he cared so much about her that he dragged an involuntary Karma to a psychologist. He couldn't stand by and watch Karma beat herself up. It was heart-wrenching for him.

"I didn't take a drink, I'm fine."

"What if I didn't walk in, though? Charlotte doesn't need to see this." Liam began to raise his voice. He sighed when he saw his wife cringe and dropped her head, "I just…don't want you to slip. I still care about you, Karma." He murmured. He really did.

Karma lifted her head, suddenly a surge of irritation rippled through her. "You say you care about me, but you're moving out. That's real nice, Liam." She yelled and poked Liam in the chest hard enough to hurt her finger. "You never cared about me, you just cared for the fuck. I was another girl to add to your list. I should've never chose you that day, I should've been with her!" During her outpouring rant, Karma found herself pacing back and forth through the kitchen. She stopped and walk back to Liam. "I should be dead right now, just like she is." She whispered harshly. She looked down to her hands, she's never went that far.

Liam released a frustrated groan, "You need help." He moved towards Charlotte's room. "Char, you ready?" He called out.

Karma spun the wedding ring on her finger a couple times before sliding it off and held it out for Liam to take. Liam grabbed it before his daughter came running down the hall with her small suitcase dragging behind her.

Karma's heart stalled when she saw a few tears rolling down her child's cheeks as she hugged onto her father's legs. "Honey, come here. We weren't fighting." Karma lied for the five-year-old's sake. She bent down to her knees and expanded her arms, Charlotte ran directly into her arms.

After a few minutes of the redhead consoling her child and Liam standing there quietly with a wretched expression. Karma said her goodbyes to her now happy daughter as Liam escorted her out to his car.

Karma pulled out her phone and sent a text to Lana telling her not to come over and that she was just gonna go to bed since Liam has Charlotte. After reading the quick reply, telling the Karma to call tomorrow when she gets up, she slipped her phone back into her pocket.

* * *

With heavy breaths and beads of sweat racing down her forehead, Karma rushed into a sitting position gripping at her chest as her burning throat and lungs screamed for air. The name 'Amy' dying from her sleep induced lips as she gained her bearings. She dropped her head into her hands as she cursed her mind for playing tricks and making her dream seem like a vivid reality.

A constricted feeling on her fingers drew her attention. She moved her hand away and stared at the friendship necklace that was tightly, but comfortably, wrapped around her hand. She soon began to remember as her eyes danced around her bed, she was covered in old photos and tiny trinkets of her ebullient past. The auburn grabbed the shoebox, that was disposed at the side of her bed after dumping all the contents out last night, and shoved everything back in except for the cheap arcade, best friend necklace.

She added her half heart to the chain and clasped the necklace around her neck.

After a long shower that refreshed her aching muscles, Karma idled through her morning routine with a desolate heart. Without Charlotte, she felt completely empty, it made her realize how much she relied on her daughter to smile and feel pleasant emotions that only she could bring her. To escape the eccentrically distressing atmosphere, the auburn grabbed her purse and went straight to the place that oddly gave her solace on this particular day.

* * *

Hazel eyes followed fingers as they danced across the pearl white lettering that was deeply engraved into the black marble. Three months after the incident, the town placed a memorial bench with all the names of the victims at the scene of where the bus tragically plummeted off the cliff.

Karma avoided using the road for two years, she couldn't bring herself go to the location where her best friend took her last breath. When she did work up the courage to see the memorial, a sudden peaceful warmth surrounded her broken heart. It was like she could feel Amy there, standing right next to her, letting her know that she is okay.

While looking out at the breathtaking view of the town she and Amy grew up in, she began to talk. She started out with heart-full apologies while she caressed her newborn baby and tears filled up her eyes. She could hear Amy's angelic voice telling her that everything would be fine, causing her breakdown even more. For almost three hours, she sat in front of the bench and spoke about how hard things were without the blonde beside her.

In the present day, Karma found herself doing the same thing as she was knelt down in front of the marble bench. She closed her eyes while turning her head to the side, she reopened them and imagined Amy staring at her with a smile gracing her lips.

She began to talk.

"I miss you." Her broken voice croaked. Amy's radiant smile grew as her hand ghosted over the auburn's heart.

"I'm always right here."

"It's not the same."

"But, I'm here right now."

Karma dropped her head, "Amy, you're nothing but a fragment of my imagination now." She glanced up and the blonde was gone. She shakily sighed as the thought of leaving went through her mind.

"Karma?" Her head whipped around quickly to look to her left. The blonde stood, towering over the auburn with a bewildered gaze. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Liam?" she scoffed. Karma squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. When she looked back up, the blonde was still there asking questions. "What's wrong?" Amy stepped forward and reached out.

"Y-you're…not real!" Karma cried out as she stumbled to her feet and backed away from the familiar face while horror contorted her's.

"What are you talking about?" Amy inquired as she advanced towards her friend. Karma shut her eyes and violently shook her head again, begging for her mind to stop messing with her. "Karma, stop."

Then she felt it, cold fingers digging into her forearms, as real as ever.

Karma jerked her arms away, ceasing the physical connection, while screaming, "S-stay away from me!" She sprinted back to her car. She was beyond freaked out; she was confused, and afraid, and in shock. She looked into her rearview mirror, Amy still standing there while she sped away.

Karma didn't get far down the road before a dominant force hit her that urged her to turn the car around and go back. Her heart pulling her back to Amy, telling her that she can't abandon her on the side of the road.

When she pulled up to the spot where the blonde was, she didn't see her. She gripped the steering wheel as she questioned.

Was it her imagination?

But, the cold hands that were on her arms felt so real. She drove past the memorial and spotted the blonde walking down the street.

Without a second thought, Karma sped up and cruised the car next to Amy, she rolled down the window.

"Amy?" Karma stuttered, and the girl looked at her. The car and the blonde stopped at the same time. Karma could see the confusion and fear in the girl's eyes, she was sure that her's were holding the same expression. "Come on, get in." Karma found herself saying before her mind could process the words.

* * *

 **Thank you to all for reading! I already have most of this story completed, so if you want to read more, tell me but leaving a review!**

 **I do not own Faking It.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the awesome feedback on the chapter one! All of you are amazing and gave me motivation to finish the story.**

 **To answer anon's question about this story being inspired by The Returned (Les Revenants); I did get the idea from the brilliant TV series. It's a shame that A &E cancelled the series, because it was such a great show.**

 **Thank you to everyone that takes the time to read and review, enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

It was a long way home, the car full of silence while Karma's heart was exceedingly beating in her ears. Her mind was brimming with questions that had a desire to slip through her lips as the air held a strong tension between the two. Amy's mouth bobbed, characterizing an intense longing to speak. She wanted answers as to why Karma was being strange, but felt like it wasn't the time to ask. Her eyes drifted to her best friend and noticed that the auburn's facial features had some age to them, Karma didn't look like a seventeen year old.

When the auburn stopped in front of a house that Amy hasn't never seen before, she knew it was time to talk.

"Who's house is this?"

Karma glanced at her timidly, "Uh, mine." She climbed out of the car, leaving the blonde to wonder.

Amy hustled out of the vehicle. "Wait Karma, a-am I missing something? Since when did you get a house?" Amy inquired as she followed her friend.

Karma didn't reply, and instead unlocked the door to her home. "I have to go make a phone call, take a seat and I will try to explain everything." Her voice completely neutral, her stunned eyes stayed locked on Amy as the blonde made her way through the house.

Panic hit Karma as she walked into her bedroom, her head became light as she started hyperventilating. Shaky hands gripped onto her phone while unstable legs shuffled to her bed.

 _'What the hell is happening?'_ Her mind repeated on an endless loop.

Inhaling excessively, she was able to calm her swift heart. She dialed Liam's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey, Karma, I'm on my way righ-"

"Actually, can you watch Charlotte tonight, um," Karma thought for an excuse and shakily said the first thing that came to mind, "I'm going to go see my parents."

"Ugh, yeah of course." He paused and Karma could hear the hesitation in that single breath. "Are you okay? You sound anxious, is everything okay?"

Karma sniffed and stood up, she peered out her doorway, looking straight at the blonde that was occupied by the pictures on the wall. "Yeah, I'm fine. Tell Charlotte that I love her and I will see her tomorrow." She whispered before she hung up.

She tried to keep her steps quiet as she walked up behind Amy. She wanted to wrap her arms around the tiny waist of her best friend, but didn't even know if it was actually Amy. If she was going crazy and just seeing things. The deranged thought went through her mind of this person not really being Amy, maybe it is someone who went to great heights to steal her identity by getting plastic surgery, but that's crazy.

Right?

Amy could feel the presence behind her, she could smell the distinct scent surround her. She turned around.

"What's going on, Karma?" She mumbled as she tried to keep her frightful tears from escaping.

Karma's throat ached as she gazed into Amy's eyes. She didn't know how to start, how to tell Amy that she is…or was dead, how to tell her that she was in a bus accident that claimed her life, six years ago. Karma began to feel overwhelmed with all the emotions she was experiencing.

Karma swallowed hard, "L-let's sit down." Amy nodded and followed her to the couch, Amy sat down next to the redhead, but Karma moved away a little, still not sure if Amy is really Amy. "Ugh, what do you remember?"

"What do you mean?" She furrowed her brows. "I was on the school bus, going to the botanical gardens. The field trip you bailed on, for Liam." She scoffed. "But then I woke up in the woods, it was the weirdest thing." She frowned and rubbed her hands together.

Karma noticed the tick, Amy would do that whenever she was nervous or puzzled. "Karma, why do you have this house, and who is the little girl in the pictures?" The blonde made no attempt to hide the terrified tone.

The auburn looked down to her lap where her hands were folded. "I don't know how to tell you this…" She took a deep breath. "Amy…you were dead. You died six years ago, today, on the field trip."

Amy stood up, the color draining from her face. "W-what, h-how…" She looked down to herself. "Are you joking with me?"

"No, why would I joke about this?" Karma said as she rose from the couch. "The little girl in the pictures is my daughter, Charlotte. Liam and I are married, well, we were married." Amy shook her head and felt like she was going to faint.

"How is this possible?" Amy spotted a calendar hanging on the refrigerator. She marched over and checked the year.

Karma rushed after her, "I don't know, I'm just as stunned as you are, perhaps even more." She stared at the back of the blonde's head and got worried as she watched her lay a hand on the fridge to keep her stable and released a strained whimper. "Amy?"

She slowly turned around, Karma has never seen her so afraid. "What am I?" She breathed out and tears brimmed her eyes. Karma lunged forward, and laid her hand on Amy's cheek.

A jolt ran through Karma while her pulse elevated rapidly. Karma drew in a sharp gasp as her fingers caressed the cold skin, she never thought she would be able to touch her best friend again. Amy's green eyes immediately calmed and the corners of her mouth tugged into a small smile.

"I've missed you." Karma hushed as her thumb ran across Amy's cheek bone, making the blonde lean into the affectionate fondle.

It was a lot to retain, but in that moment, Amy felt like everything was fine as she held Karma's eye contact. "I'm here now." Amy breathed with a smile and laid her hand on top of the auburn's. Hearing the words and feeling Amy's fingers lace between her's, her emotions shifted dramatically. She began to experience the love and warmth that she missed so much and currently needed.

"Ugh." Amy groaned and winced.

"What's wrong?!" Karma asked with a worried voice as her eyes dashed around Amy's body for the cause of the straining noise.

"I'm so hungry."

Karma sighed in relief and chuckled before she replied, "I'll make you something." She pulled away from Amy and made her way to the stove.

Amy's laugh caught the redhead's attention, she glanced over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "You can't cook, remember the spaghetti disaster?" She blurted and chuckled harder.

Karma placed her hand on her hip and spun around. "You'll never let me live that down." She groaned. "I am a very good cook now, I taught myself when Charlotte was born." The statement muzzled the cackling blonde. "Sorry."

With a shake of her head, Amy uttered, "No, there's nothing to be sorry about." She paused and rubbed her hands together. "H-how old is she?"

"Five." Karma knew that Amy was going to find out sooner or later, so she picked the former as she added. "She'll be six in nine months."

"So you conceived your daughter the same day I died." Amy stated bluntly. Karma could see rue in Amy's eyes after her mouth released the statement. Amy groaned and moved her hands to her head, "Ugh, I'm sorry, this is so weird. Karma, you have a daughter and I died, but here I am. This sounds like some twisted plot that you only see in movies or books." Amy looked at Karma with a defeated look, "I died." She whispered, her mind trying to grasp her own words, but struggled.

Karma bowed her head, "I should've been with you that day, and a huge part of me deeply regrets that," She looked up and reached out to take her friend's hands. "but the other part doesn't regret it because I was blessed with Charlotte." Tears dropped from Karma's eyes as she laced their fingers together. "She became the light in my life and kept me going when you…were gone."

Amy leaned in and pressed her lips to the auburn's forehead. Affection, acceptance, and forgiveness was all that Karma felt in the small gesture, she closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling. In that second, her heart was sewn perfectly back together; it held no pain, guilt, or remorse. Karma saw everything brighter as Amy pulled away and swiftly wiped the droplets from her face.

"Um, food. I'll make you something." Karma sniffed while she moved around Amy to get to the fridge.

* * *

"You weren't kidding, you were really hungry." Karma mused as she sat down next to Amy on the couch. Amy instantly wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into her chest.

"Did you forget about my big appetite?" She buried her face into Karma's hair.

"It didn't use to be that big." The auburn laughed and then realized something. "Are you smelling my hair?"

"Mhmm." She lifted her head. "It feels like I haven't seen, touched, or smelled you in a long time. It's strange though, I distinctly remember seeing you yesterday, but for you it was six years ago." The blonde's forehead creased.

Karma laid her head on Amy's chest and listened to the strong beating heart. "You're alive now, so maybe we shouldn't question the unexplainable power of whatever brought you back."

Amy nodded mutely and hugged Karma tighter. There was a knock at the front door that startled the pair. Karma suddenly realized who it was, she groaned and reluctantly parted herself from the blonde. With the turn of the handle, the redhead was met with the friendly face of Lana.

"Hey, Lana. I meant to text you that I'm going to bed soon." Karma quickly said through the cracked door, so Amy wouldn't be seen.

"Kar, I don't want you to shut me out, again. I got your favorite." The raven haired girl grinned as she held up a paper bag.

"I'm not shutting you out. I just haven't gotten much sleep the past couple days and I'm really tired."

"Okay." Lana nodded and lowered the bag of food. "Can I at least say 'hi' to Charlotte? I haven't seen that little bugger in a few days."

"She's with Liam."

"We were suppose to talk about that. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Perfectly okay, everything is great. Liam is a douche." Karma stated loud enough for Amy to hear.

"Good, can you at least call me tomorrow? I really want to hang out with you."

Karma nodded with a smile. "Definitely. Love you. Goodnight."

"Love you too." Lana ended and turned around.

Karma waited till Lana got to her car before she shut the door and secured it. When she swiveled around in the foyer, she was meant with Amy staring down at her, a breath away.

Amy cocked her eyebrow up, putting Karma in a trance. "Who was that?" Karma fixated on Amy's lips while a strange emotion bubbled in her stomach.

"That was just my friend." The redhead answered as she diverted her eyes away.

With an observant nod, Amy smirked. "Not best friend, right? Do I now have competition?"

"Never." Karma shook her head, she couldn't overcome the desire to touch the blonde, so she easily draped her arms over the taller girl's shoulders.

Amy beamed and in turn wrapped her arms around the auburn, they took some time to enjoy the content moment. Amy's smile dropped into a frown when a question suddenly entered her mind.

"Um, Karma… what about my mom, Lauren, and Bruce?"

Karma bit her lip and released Amy as she avoided the eye contact. "They moved."

"Where?"

"California, they left a year after." Karma explained as she grabbed Amy's hands.

Karma remembers how Lauren became close to her after the accident. The redhead knew that it was out of pity, but she liked having a shoulder to cry on and it surprised her that Lauren would sit still without any of her snarky words or hard expressions. Karma would return the support when Lauren would have a breakdown. Even though Amy and Lauren only shared witty banter between each other, that didn't stop the smaller blonde from crying about losing her step-sister.

She also recalls Amy's mother, Farrah, weeping in the bathroom on the day of the wake. Farrah tried so hard to keep her composure as people paid their respects and condolences. Her face crumbling little by little when her daughter's name was spoken. Karma observed as Farrah would place a shaky hand over her mouth and screwed her eyes shut, preventing the tears from falling. The auburn's focus remained on her as the older blonde bounded for the hallway and a concern Karma was on her heels.

Karma and Farrah have never gotten along since the first day Amy became friends with her. Farrah strictly believed that the seven-year-old auburn was a bad influence on her child. Farrah would urge Amy to find better friends, but after multiple failed attempts of separating the girls, she allowed her daughter to have a friendship with Karma. That didn't mean she liked her though.

Karma was able to get into the bathroom that Farrah locked herself in, she gave the comfort that the older blonde needed. In that moment, Farrah found a new respect for the teenager and appreciated that Karma cared for her even after Farrah tried to shut her out of the Raudenfeld family. She finally told Karma that she was grateful Amy had someone like her in her life. Saying that Amy needed her love since she knew that she didn't give her the right kind. Karma assured Farrah that Amy knew how much her mother loved her.

It took ten years and a tragic casualty for Farrah to accept Karma as a good person and saw how much Karma loves Amy. The newfound friendship between Karma and the two blondes didn't last as long as she wanted it to. When the family of three moved away, though Karma gave Lauren her number, she became estranged from both of them.

"I'm sorry, Amy."

She nodded slowly, "It's okay, at least I have you." Amy smiled weakly. She could see that Amy was hiding her real feelings as her eyes momentarily dropped to the wood floor, she could feel waves of sadness radiating off of her friend.

"You'll always have me." Karma whispered as she wrapped her arms back around Amy and pulled her into a hug. She released a yawn into her shoulder.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Amy asked as she ran her fingers through the redhead's hair during their embrace. Karma shook her head and tighten her grip before she dropped her hand to Amy's forearm and suddenly dragged her through the house. "Where are we going?"

Karma ignored the question as she lead the blonde to the back porch. The sun was descending into the horizon as the they sat down on a bench swing that was angled towards the sunset. The bird's singing their last song for the day and the stream that ran through the woody backyard were the only sounds that filled the air. Karma was relieved that she didn't have to force herself to listen to the noise.

"This feels like a dream." Karma murmured as she stared at Amy, the light was perfectly enhancing her features. "I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up and you won't be here anymore."

Amy smiled and pinched the redhead's arm. Karma yelped and rubbed the spot. "Not a dream." She laughed as Karma glared at her for a few seconds before a smirk broke out on her lips.

"You're such a dork." Amy's smile dropped to a serious expression, Karma instantly laced her fingers with her's and worriedly asked, "What's wrong?"

Amy gazed out to the trees and exhaled roughly. "Karma, I feel like I have to be completely honest with you. I mean, we really don't know when is going to be our last day." She started and noticed how Karma's grip tightened a little. "Do you remember when we were fifteen and my mom was marrying Bruce?" Karma nodded idly. "The speech that Aunt June gave about falling in love with your best friend, well, it made me realize," Amy paused and turned her head to Karma. "that I'm in love…with you."

Karma's heart jumped at the words. "You're in love with me?" Amy's face twisted as she dropped the auburn's hand and got up.

"Oh god, why did I tell you? I just came back to life today and I'm already fucking up my second chance." Amy panicked as she paced and rubbed her hands together. She stopped and set her eyes on Karma, who was inaudibly processing Amy's confession. "Can we just forget about this?"

"I don't want to." Karma replied softly, her eyes shifting to the blonde's. "I don't want to because, I believe that I'm in love with you too."

"What?"

Karma knew exactly what to say, she didn't need to search her mind. She needed to tell the blonde what she has been feeling for years. "When I lost you, I found it hard to live…to breath, without you. Something was missing every single day and I often wondered why I was still living. Then I had Charlotte and I got that happiness back in my life, though it wasn't the same as the happiness you gave me. I love Charlotte till my last breath, but it just wasn't the same. My heart ached and craved for you, it was like I lost apart of my soul." Karma took a deep breath with tears rolling down her face. "I lost my soul mate, my best friend…my everything." Amy kneeled in front of Karma, never retracting her gaze as the auburn continued. "When I remembered all the times we spent together, I slowly began to realize that I adored and loved you like no one else and you returned it. I would sit up at night, staring at our pictures and see the passion in both of our eyes. I believe that I loved you from the moment we met, but it was hiding, like I was unconsciously scared that if I told you, I would lose you. That's ironic, because I lost you anyway." Karma sniffed. "When you showed up on the side of the road, with just one look at you, I felt like my heart being pieced together again, even though I was shocked and confused. My heart was telling me that it was really you." She smiled through the tears. "It was telling me that I got my love back."

Amy absorbed all the words as she cupped the auburn's cheek. "Man, you're confession was so much better." Amy chuckled as she wiped a tear with her thumb. "May…may I kiss you?" She asked politely. Karma glanced down at the blonde's lips and nodded.

Amy leaned up and connected their lips effortlessly, Karma's top lip fell between Amy's and she hummed contently. With erratic heart beats, they both leaned into each other, savoring the taste and tenderness that was sending them into paradise. Karma has never felt the sensation before, it was like the relaxing feeling of digging her toes in the warm sand with a mix of the adrenaline jolt that comes along with plunging into cold water.

The tightening in Karma's stomach advanced as Amy wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist and pulled their bodies flush. Straggled breaths were push through Karma's nose as she strived to keep her lips locked with Amy's for as long as possible. She could feel the blonde grin against her before she pulled her head back, breaking the blissful contact.

"Don't pout." Amy whispered huskily, her fingers flexing into Karma's waist. The auburn's eyes fluttered open in a daze, but a shy smile lifted her lips and was accompanied by a blush.

"Karma?" The distant voice brought Karma out of the daze. She looked to the opened backdoor and back to Amy as her eyes widened in panic.

"Is that Liam?" Amy questioned as she stepped away from the redhead.

"Shit, you need to hide. I don't know how he will take this." Karma spoke quickly in a hushed tone as she push the blonde to the railing of the porch.

Amy scoffed with irritation and planted her feet. "Why should it matter how he takes it? You said you two were over."

"It's not that. You've been dead for six years, Amy. Yet, you are standing here. Now, is not the time to be stubborn." Karma pleaded as she used all her strength to budge her from her spot. "Climb over and hide."

"No."

"Karma, I left Char at my apartment with Shane, I wanted to talk-" Liam stepped onto the porch and stalled every movement as his eyes landed on Amy. Karma could see the confusion and shock in his eyes and knew this is going to be hard to explain to him. She doesn't even understand the whole situation to be able to explain it.

"Hey, Liam. What are you doing here?" Karma said with a mask of coolness in her voice, so he didn't hear how much she was actually freaking out inside.

His focus went straight to her. "I…what…um…" He struggled as he laid a hand on the doorframe for support. "What is going on?"

"I was dead and now I'm not." Amy stepped forward. "Ta-dah, I'm basically a zombie, but I have no craving for flesh, so you're safe." Amy joked bitterly, earning a nudge in her ribs from Karma's elbow.

"B-but, how?" He shook his head, Karma knew exactly what his mind was going through.

"Maybe you should sit down." The auburn moved towards him as she pointed to the swing bench. He shook his head again to the offer. "Okay. We don't really know how she is here."

"But, Amy is dead." Liam answered shakily. "She was dead?"

"'She' is still right here." Amy announced waving her arms around.

Karma rolled her eyes at the blonde's comment, "Liam, we just need to accept that Amy is back. I know it is hard to wrap your head around, but somehow she got a second chance. The universe works in mysterious ways."

He took a step forward, with his face turning stern. "How do you even know that this is Amy?" He rushed to Karma's side while glaring at the blonde. "You know about identity theft, Amy died six years ago, Karma. This can't be her."

"It is Amy, though."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know, I can feel it in my heart that it's her."

"Still here." Amy stepped in, getting annoyed.

"Karma, you're unstable." Liam whispered as he moved in front of the blonde to block Karma from her. "This could be a stranger."

"But, I'm not." Amy stated angrily from behind Liam.

Karma knew how to get Liam to believe. "Okay, let's settle this." Karma breathed as she placed her hand on Liam's bicep and pushed him out of the way. Karma searched her mind, looking for the right question that only Amy would know. She pursed her lips and stare at the blonde. "When did we become friends?"

Amy smiled, "August fourteenth, in first grade. There were some boys picking on me, and you stood up for me. You scared the shit out of Jimmy Anderson so bad that he peed himself." Karma and Amy laughed as the memory flashed through both of their minds.

The auburn glanced to Liam with a pleased grin. "This is Amy."

"I still don't believe it."

"I don't care if you do or don't believe it. I know that this is _my_ Amy."

Karma and Amy locked eyes, the redhead wearing a smirk and the blonde grinning, delightfully.

Liam shook his head and stood up straighter. "I'm not leaving you alone with her, Karma. I'm taking you back to my apartment."

Karma's expression hardened immediately, anger pulsed through her veins. "You are not taking me anywhere." She roared. "We're not together anymore."

"Technically, we are still married. This is not safe, Karma."

"Sorry, Liam, but you have no jurisdiction over my life anymore. The only reason that we are talking right now is because we share a child together. So you're leaving, now." Karma growled as she got in the man's face. His jaw locked as he glared at his wife.

He huffed as his eyes shifted from Amy and back to Karma multiple times. He stomped his foot like a child that wasn't getting their way. He turned on his heels and marched to the back door.

Suddenly she remembered something. "You can't tell anyone, not even Shane." Karma blurted out before Liam walked back into the house, hoping that he will at least respect that request.

"Why can't Shane know? He's my friend too." Amy whined as she crossed her arms over her chest.

She knew Amy thought this was all unfair, but Karma knew how people would react if they found out. Some may be like Karma, confused but understanding. The rest would most likely be like Liam, ignorant and skeptical. Maybe Shane would be the same as Karma, but she didn't want to take the risk. At least not right now.

"Amy, you have to understand that, this…" Karma gestured to the breathing blonde. "is not normal. People don't rise from the dead, only in the movies and fantasies does that happen. Look at how Liam just reacted to all of this, Shane could be the same way." Karma dropped into the swing and dropped her head in her hands. The emotional trek of the day was draining her body of the necessary energy to stay awake. Her muscles were becoming heavy, along with her eyes as she pushed the palms of her hands into them.

Amy once again kneeled in front of the slumped auburn. Her nibble fingers wrapping around the girls wrist, and was happy when Karma allowed her to remove her hands from her face. "I'm sorry." Amy whispered as she kept a steady gaze on Karma's exhausted expression. "Let's get you to bed." She added as she placed her forehead against the auburn's.

Laying at peace, Karma's body relaxed into the bed as Amy's arms encircled her. She released a yawn, her lethargic mind fighting with her to stay awake. Her fingers clenched the blonde's shirt as she drew in a long breath that was full of Amy's scent.

She didn't want to drift off, the thought of Amy disappearing while she slept revolved in her mind and that scared her. But, as Amy raked her fingers through Karma's hair, she couldn't resist the the pull of sleep any longer.

* * *

Karma rushed into a seated position while clenching the sheets in her fists. She frantically glanced around the room with cold sweat running down her forehead and onto her cheeks.

"Amy." She cried out in a cracked voice that echoed through the room. She glanced at the clock, she was surprise to see that it was nine in the morning.

She climbed out of bed and raced into the hall. "Amy!" She yelled as the fear in her increased. Her throat tightened painfully as she thought of the worse thing. None of it was real. Amy is still dead. It was all a dream.

"Karm, what's wrong?" She heard Amy ask urgently as the blonde appeared down the hall from the kitchen. Karma insistently ran into her friend's arms, finding the comfort that calmed her raging heart. With her thoughts still getting the better of her, she released tears into Amy's shirt. "Baby, you know I don't like seeing you cry." Amy whispered into Karma's hair, she pressed her lips against the redhead's scalp.

"Why weren't you there?" Karma croaked as her face was still buried into Amy's strong chest. The blonde could feel Karma's fingers dig painfully into her back, but she didn't mind.

Amy leaned back so she could see her friend's tear-stained face. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up and I was hungry."

Karma smiled as she heard the sweetness in Amy's voice, she couldn't help but chuckle at the explanation. "Of course, you were hungry." Amy's lips turned upward as she cupped her lover's cheeks, running her fingers over the dried tears.

"After going through your cabinets, I found some pancake mix. Do you want some?" Amy questioned, happy that she could feel Karma's emotion change from sadness to joy. Karma nodded and the blonde grabbed her hand as they walked to the kitchen together.

"Did you sleep well?" Karma inquired as she sat at the island while Amy made her a plate of food.

Amy hesitated but answered honestly, "I didn't sleep."

"Why, was it the bed? You should've woke me up to tell me."

"No, it wasn't the bed," Amy turned around and placed the plate in front of Karma. "I just wasn't tired." She shrugged her shoulders before she leaned over and rested her elbows on the counter for support.

Karma frowned as she picked at her food with a fork. She opened her mouth to question the wondering thought of why her friend wasn't tired at all last night.

"Don't worry about it." Amy intervened as she could see Karma's worry lines on her forehead became visible. "Maybe because I was dead for six years, I've gotten a lifetime full of sleep." Amy joked as she eyed Karma plate, it was odd when she felt her stomach growl. Karma stared at the blonde and peacefulness flooded her emotions. Amy looked up, "What, do I have something on my face?" She asked as she felt around her features.

Karma released a chuckle and shook her head, her eyes never leaving her best friend. "I just can't believe this is real." She whispered as she reached across the granite countertop and laced her fingers with Amy's.

Amy grinned and gave the redhead's hand an assuring squeeze. "I'm not going anywhere." She full-heartedly promised, with a lift of Karma's hand she kissed the smooth skin as if to seal the vow.

Karma's cheek flushed with the feeling of Amy's lips on her, she thought back to the intimate kiss that shared on the porch and had a sudden urge to experience it again. She removed herself from the chair, dropping Amy's hand in the process, making the other girl wonder if she did something wrong. Her concerned eyes followed Karma as she walked around the counter and drew closer to her with a look of desire and love.

Karma instantly wrapped her hands around Amy's neck and pulled her down to her lips. A rush of warmth surrounded both girls as Karma's nails dug into Amy's flesh and the blonde's hands wrapped around the tiny waist of the auburn. It was a brief kiss, but filled with so much emotion that their heartbeats fell into sync and they pulled away from each other with smiles gracing their lips.

"I feel like I will never get use to that." Amy murmured as she repositioned one her hands onto Karma's cheek.

Karma hummed in agreement and settled her forehead against Amy's chest. Her heart was producing a giddy reaction that spread throughout her body.

Amy glanced down at the golden chain that was hanging around Karma's neck and disappeared into her shirt. The blonde raised her hand again and lightly ran her fingers over the auburn's exposed skin before lifting the chain slightly. The gold heart was revealed as it fell out of Karma's blouse.

Amy's forehead creased into confusion, "Is this the best friend's necklace that I won for your sixteenth birthday?"

Karma pulled back, "Yeah," She looked down to the cheap jewelry and mirrored Amy's expression. The two hearts that were once spilt down the middle were now one full heart. Karma and Amy looked up to each other, both in bewilderment.

"I think we need to find out what is happening." Amy stated and Karma nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Lovelies! So sorry for the delayed update! I was having some annoying computer problems, but I finally got it fixed. Anyway, hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Also thank you to all for the lovely comments and everyone that have faved and followed is amazing!**

* * *

Karma's a very spiritual person, but as she stared at the necklace that laid on the coffee table, she began to think that this went beyond what she believed in. She kept having to push terrifying thoughts of the unknown out of her head. She didn't know if Amy was going to stay alive. She didn't know how a piece of arcade jewelry magically morphed itself, and she certainly didn't understand how, through the past twenty-four hours, she hasn't questioned much about what's going on.

"Are you sure that is the same necklace?" Amy asked from beside Karma, she was watching as the auburn was battling with something in her mind.

Karma nodded and got up from the couch, she paced back and forth. Amy knew that the action was a coping mechanism whenever Karma's mind went on overdrive. "I took it out of my memory box a few nights ago." She replied as a headache was creeping up on the auburn. "Why do I feel like I'm going insane?" Her hand moved to her forehead as if it was a temporary cure for the pain in her head.

"I would be concerned if you didn't feel like you're going crazy." Amy smirked as she leaned forward on the couch and picked up the necklace.

"How are you so calm right now? I'm freaking out."

"So, you don't freak out when I suddenly appear after being dead for six years, but instead you have a breakdown when a cheap necklace mysteriously changes. Now I know what makes your lid blow." Amy chuckled which earned her an irritated glare from Karma.

"Can you not be a sarcastic ass?"

Amy held up from hands, "I'm sorry, you know that I'm in the same boat as you. I'm just handling it differently." Karma sighed heavily and placed herself back on the couch. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she attempted to clear her mind to get rid of her headache. The moment of silence was interrupted by her phone ringing, and she groaned.

Amy handed her the device after looking at who was calling her, "It's Lana."

"Shit." Karma whispered as she remembered that she was suppose to be at work this afternoon. "Hey, I'm so sorry, I'm on my way right now."

"Good, I don't think I can cover for you any longer. Dave is getting pissed." Lana replied in a haste, Karma could tell by her voice that she was getting overwhelmed with the busy lunch flow that she is currently working.

"Thank you so much, I'll see you in five." Karma stated before she hung up and shot up from the couch. "I have to go to work," She said as she rushed into her room, assuming that Amy would follow she continued to speak. "Just stay here and I'll be off around seven tonight. The freak necklace will have to wait till then."

"I'm confided to the house, that doesn't sound fair." Amy complained as she watched Karma took off her shirt and threw it onto the floor. She was enticed by the flawless torso that was unexpectedly revealed to her. Karma sighed and turned back to the blonde. She smirked when she saw forest green eyes locked onto her figure.

"As much as I know you hate it, you can't leave the house. People might recognize you and we can't have that happening." The auburn said as she walked into her closet and grabbed a work shirt and her pants.

Amy was broken out of her trance when her lover disappeared, she realized what Karma had said. She crossed her arms over her chest, "So, what, I'm going to be locked in the house for the rest of my life." She argued and Karma reappeared in the room.

"Don't be dramatic."

"Don't be dramatic!" Amy mimicked with a scoff. "You're basically putting me on house arrest, Karm. Who says you have control of my life, anyway?"

Karma cringed and rubbed her hand across her face in a stressed manner. "Can we please not fight before I have to work? Just stay in the house till we figure out how you came back to life." She exasperated and marched out of the bedroom.

Both women stood in the foyer with heavy tension between them. Karma didn't want to leave until Amy was smiling again, she knew she was being unfair, but it was too risky for Amy to walk around town. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and pouted her bottom lip. Amy kept her face stern as she looked over Karma's head to the wall. She knew what Karma was trying to do and she didn't want to give her the satisfaction of winning this argument.

"Amy," Karma murmured in a husky tone, Amy cursed her stomach for flipping and rolled her eyes. "please just stay home." Karma leaned in, brushed a kiss onto Amy's upward jaw. She was playing dirty. The blonde groaned as she felt her resistance begin to dissipate. That is how it always went when they were younger, just one look at Karma's pouting expression would always make Amy give in.

"You're lucky I love you so much." Amy sighed and gazed down to the auburn, who was wearing a triumphant smile.

Karma pecked her lips and released Amy. "I'll make it up to you. I really have to go, Dave is going to have my head on a spike."

Amy watched out the bay windows as Karma's car drove down the driveway. She trudged back to the couch and plopped down with a leisured sigh. She reached forward and picked up the necklace to examine it more. A shock pulsed through the blonde's body as her fingers made contact with the fake gold heart.

"What the hell?" She murmured to herself as she dropped the object into her lap. Maybe she could search for answers while Karma is at work.

* * *

"Liam, you can't keep my child away from me!" Karma growled into the phone.

On her way to work, she immensely missed Charlotte. She smiled at the thought of Charlotte and Amy meeting each other. She knew that Liam was at work and Charlotte was at school, but she called her ex anyway.

"I'm not letting her around that stranger." Liam asserted bitterly. He knew it was cruel to keep Karma from seeing her daughter, but he couldn't bare the thought of something happening to Charlotte because his ex-wife allowed a stranger into the house.

Karma clenched her phone, the anger rippling through her was causing her to see red. Liam was taking her cub away from her. She decided the only way for Liam to bring over her child was if he was there too, so she compromised. "Okay, what if, you bring her over tonight and you two can stay for dinner." She grumbled.

Liam released a breath in the phone, "Deal."

"I get off at seven, so bring her by around eight." Karma replied before she hung up the phone annoyingly.

Karma had a strange feeling as she arrived at work, it could be because Amy's been out of her life for six years, but she had a strong and persistent urge to go back home to be with the blonde. She began her count down, seven hours till she can see Amy and eight hours till she can she her daughter.

The absence of the blonde and the earlier conversation with Liam, didn't change her mood, she never felt this happy in six years. Her heart was full and fluttering energetically, it was an amazing feeling. She walked into the restaurant with a smile gracing her lips and her shoulder pushed back in a joyful way.

She spotted Lana behind the bar, she rushed over to her. "Thank you so much for covering." She said with a grin and apologetic eyes.

Lana waved her hand, "No, problem." She noticed the auburn's beaming smile and curiously tilted her head. It was unusual for Karma to show any emotion, besides agony. The only time that she saw a smile from her friend was when Charlotte was around, even then, it isn't as bright as the one she was currently wearing. "You're chirper." She stated with a gist of inquiry in her tone.

Karma shrugged her shoulders, "It's a good day." The real answer was burning on the tip of her tongue, she wanted to tell everyone that Amy was back in her life.

Lana smirked and nodded in agreement. Karma folded her lips into her mouth and rushed into the back room to get her apron.

* * *

Karma's happiness hasn't faltered for the past five hours. The smile remained on her lips as she floated through the restaurant. Even when Dave threatened to fire her if she ever showed up late again, her joyful mood never disappeared.

However, she could feel her emotions shift as she spotted Shane, Liam's best friend, walk into the establishment.

Karma met Shane in high school, he took more of a liking to Amy than he did to Karma. Shane saw Karma as another brainless girl that Liam wanted to sleep with, nothing more. The auburn never thought that someone else's opinion would cause so much damage, but it was high school, she wanted people to like her, she wanted to be popular and Shane Harvey was the most popular teen in school.

When Shane found out the Karma was pregnant with Liam's child, he tried to get along with the auburn. He admitted to her the he was hard on her when they first met, and gave his condolences to her about Amy passing away. The guy's heart surprisingly ached for Karma as he watched her break into tears and hugged him. Sure she was causing stains on his favorite, highly expensive, shirt, but he ended up crying along with her.

Throughout the years, he had his up and down with the auburn. How can he not when Liam would show up at his apartment, waking up him and his husband, Duke, to complain about another fight he had with his wife. Of course, he was basis when it came to picking sides, even if in some of the conflicts it was mainly Liam's fault; he always had his friend's back.

"Hey, Shane." Karma greeted with a fake smile, this last time she saw Shane, he grilled her about how she is hurting Liam. She couldn't tell if Shane was still holding a grudge.

"What happened between you and Liam, he came back to my apartment to pick up Charlotte and looked like he was in a fiery rage." The tall man explained as he eyed Karma's reactions. "He wouldn't tell me anything."

Karma bit her lip, "I don't know." She murmured the lie and twisted her hands. She never knew why her anxiety shot through the roof when Shane is around her. Perhaps it was his cold demeanor that presented itself when she was in his presence. All she really wanted was for Shane to accept her, but he never allowed as much as an opportunity for them to develop a friendship.

His eyes narrowed and placed his hand on his hips. "Don't lie to me, princess. Something is going on and I'm going to find out."

Karma's attention drifted over his shoulder as another costumer entered the restaurant. Her eyes widened and panic was set in place as she immediately recognized the person. Shane noticed her expression and started to feed his curiosity by turning around.

The auburn was quick on her feet and grabbed him by the shoulder's to prevent him from his intended action. "Shane, you look hungry. How about I seat you at the bar and get you some food? I'll pay."

Shane's suspension disappeared at the offer of free food. He walked over to the bar and sat down on the stool. Karma looked back to the person and groaned angrily. They were dressed in baggy clothes with an oversized sunhat on and glasses covering their eyes, but Karma saw past all that. The disguise didn't mask anything.

She marched over to where they stood, she grabbed their arm and pulled them straight to the back room.

"What the hell, Amy?" Karma fumed as Amy took off the hat and glasses. "I told you to stay home." Karma grumbled when Amy gave her a sheepish grin and bowed her head to the floor. The blonde looked so innocent, that Karma's managed to swoon even through all the irritation.

"I was bored," She stated while picking her head back up. "so I figured that I would go to the public library in search for some answers about everything. Then I was hungry and saw this place." She elucidated with an apologetic tone. She didn't want to upset Karma.

Karma sighed and moved her hands to her head, she headache was coming back. "Okay, can you please just sneak out and go back home? Shane is here, he can't see you."

"You can't keep me from him forever."

"Amy, please, just not today."

Amy whined and placed her hat and sunglasses back on. Karma stuck her head out of the door, she was met with Shane walking straight towards her.

"Who did you drag in there?" He questioned, of course he was watching.

"Um… a new employee." She cursed herself when the statement came out as more of an inquiry. "Yeah, she's the new employee Dave hired."

With his pursed lips and narrowed eyes, she could tell he wasn't buying her poor excuse. As if the universe was finally working in her favor today, his phone began to ring. She tapped her foot, nervously as he answered the device.

"You're off the hook, for now." He stated before he turned around and walked out of the restaurant.

She took a moment to breath a sigh of relief before she opened the door and lead Amy to the front of the the restaurant. "Please, go straight home, no stopping anywhere." She commanded as she pushed the blonde outside.

Karma went back to work, just as Dave walked out of his office to check on things.

She wondered if Amy would be upset with her when she gets home. She has been so controlling over this whole situation, but she was only doing what she thought was safe. She didn't want people to think of Amy as a freak or worse, turn her into some kind of science experiment. Would that happen? She didn't know, but didn't want to take the risk.

* * *

Karma was thankful that her shift finally came to an end, she couldn't wait to see her daughter. Her day was so hectic, in fact, her whole life has been frenzied since Amy came back. The thought of having the two most important people in her life in the same room, produced an eagerness to get home.

"Amy?" She called as she walked through the front door.

The blonde appeared from the living room, "I'm sorry for-"

Karma ignored what she was saying and rushed in front of the blonde. She covered Amy's mouth with her lips and sighed into the kiss. It was actually what she needed, with everything that has been occurring, she felt all of the stress dissipate from her body.

"You need to stop apologizing and I need to stop being controlling." Karma whispered as she pulled away to gaze into dark green eyes.

Amy wrapped her arms around Karma's waist and bruised her lips harder into the auburn's. Every emotion from them both was released, making them riveted by the heated contact. Karma moaned when Amy's finger wondered under her shirt and caressed her back with a gentle touch. The feeling of skin to skin made Karma instinctively fuse their bodies together, Amy fell backwards into the wall.

Her whole being was consumed by the passion, she pulled back and peppered kisses down the blonde's jawline, enjoying the delightful sounds that escaped Amy's lips. The nails digging into her back encouraged her to sink her teeth into the side of the blonde's neck, generating a full groan to be released into the air.

Lust pooled in between her legs as her stomach was twisting and turning with the intense and desperate need for better contact. Her hands dug into the blonde tresses and locked their lips again, showing Amy her desire. It felt like their was an animal in her, she couldn't bring herself to stop. It was even harder to gain control of her mind when Amy's nails dragged up her back, elicited her own moan to rip through her throat.

Amy broke the kiss as she lost the breath in her lungs. This gave Karma's mind time to function normally.

The blonde bent down with the intent to reconnect their lips, but was met with Karma's index finger resting on them instead. "As much as I want to continue this, Charlotte and Liam will be arriving shortly." The auburn said in a whisper.

"I'm going to meet Charlotte?" Amy questioned, the passion that was ignited in her stomach turned to pure nerves. Karma could see it in her eyes and moved her hand to caress her jaw. "What if she doesn't like me?"

"She will like you. You're a very likable person." Karma beamed and pecked her lips. "Just be yourself."

Amy nodded and stressed a sigh and realized the other name Karma has said. "Is Liam staying?"

"That was the only way he would bring her over. Don't worry, he won't cause a scene in front of Char." Amy grimaced and Karma chuckled. "I don't like it either, but I really want you to met her." She paused and stepped away from the blonde. "Want to help me make dinner?"

"Duh."

Karma grabbed Amy's hand and laced their fingers as they walked into the kitchen. Karma reluctantly pulled her hand away from Amy to grab a couple pans from the cabinet.

"What are we making, chef?" Amy asked as she stood up straight in the middle of the room.

"Spaghetti, can you cut up the onions?" Karma asked as she turned back to Amy with an onion in her hand. Amy gave her a mocked salute before she grabbed the vegetable. The auburn shook her head and giggled at the goofy blonde.

* * *

As the time reached eight o' clock, Karma noticed Amy's nervous ticks becoming more prominent. She fidgeted through the kitchen as Karma finished the garlic bread for dinner. She rubbed her hands together as she slowly paced back and forth.

"Amy, relax." Karma stated as she approached her best friend, who was currently leaning against the counter. She grabbed Amy's wrist to cease her squirming. "She's five, she likes everyone she mets, trust me."

Amy opened her mouth to answer back in a witty remark, but the doorbell interrupted her. Karma gave her a grin and pecked her on the lips. She walked away from her to answer the door.

"There's my baby!" Karma exclaimed as she dropped to her knees as soon as she saw her child. Charlotte ran into her mother's arms and nestled her face into her neck. "I've miss you." She whispered as she hugged the brunette tightly and kissed her head.

"Mommy, look what I made in school." Charlotte pulled back and stuck her wrist in Karma's face, revealing a macaroni bracelet.

Karma smiled at her daughter, "That's beautiful, baby." She glanced up to Liam, who made his way into the house and closed the door behind him. "Char, I want you to met someone very special to me." She said as she stood up and turned around to see if Amy followed her, but she didn't.

"Okay." The little brunette said as she grabbed her mother's hand. Karma lead her into the kitchen and a silent Liam trailed.

Amy was spotted behind the island with a small grin gracing her lips. "Hi, Charlotte." She said while walking around the island and kneeled down to the five-year-old's level. "I'm Amy."

Charlotte wrapped her arms around Karma's legs and shyly hid her face. Karma chuckled, "Go on, honey, introduce yourself."

The brunette turned to looked at Amy. "Hi, I'm Charlotte Amy Booker." Amy's smile flattered for a moment, her eyes shifting up to Karma. The blonde's heart swelled and her smile grew.

"Are you hungry, honey?" Karma asked as she placed her hand on her daughter's head.

Liam walked over to Amy as Charlotte and Karma went over to the stove. Liam glared at the blonde as Amy gave him a smirk that she knew would annoy him.

The first day she met Liam, she disliked him. Not because Karma lusted after him, but because she knew his track record with girls. She didn't want her best friend to be used, especially since Karma dreamed of dating him, not just a one stand.

It was during the time she was developing feelings for Karma when Liam entered her friend's life. She became very territorial and jealous how easy it was for him to steal her presence and heart away. Every time Amy saw Liam talking with Karma, she could help but envy the him, she wanted to be in his shoes.

The morning of the bus accident, Amy was seething when she received a text from Karma, informing the blonde that Liam and her were finally going to sleep together. She was hurt that her best friend chose a boy over her, but also jealous that Liam got to be intimate with Karma.

Looks like the tables have turned. Now Karma is hers.

"What are your intentions with Karma?" Liam interrogated in a hushed tone. The seriousness in his eyes didn't scare the blonde.

"To care and love for her the way she deserves." Amy fought back.

"You're not Amy, I'm going to find out your secret."

Amy snored at the ridiculous accusation. "Go ahead and grab a shovel, I'm not hiding anything. I am…well…me." She gestured herself, and rolled her eyes.

"Come, eat, daddy." Charlotte said as she sat at the table. Karma was eyeing the interaction between Liam and Amy, she wished that Liam would believe that Amy is really Amy.

Liam sneered at Amy before grabbing a plate for himself. Karma passed him and moved to Amy curiously.

"You okay?" She asked as she touched the blonde's shoulder and turned her around.

"This is going to be a long night with him here." Amy mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.


End file.
